


Escape Pod

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, Escape Pod, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lightsaber Battles, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Outer Space, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, The Force, Vaginal Sex, escape pod sexy times, space sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: Pod Number: Level 4: Escape Pod 1Escape Pod Model Number: Class 12 Pod-FYT-834728Ship: Salt Station, HV-29233-44BCoordinates: -461.22, -86.07, 3.60Destination: Cantium Hignith, -678.09, -99.41, 8.12Time until arrival: 3 hours, 4 minutesLife support: ONPod Occupant Capacity: 1Number of Occupants: 2Rey and Kylo are forced to share an escape pod that is only meant for one person.





	Escape Pod

Alarms blare and red lights spin overhead as Rey punches the buttons on the panel that controls the air lock and escape pod. Come on, come on. Stupid override contingency! 

Footsteps in the passage behind her. She doesn’t bother to turn and a moment later Kylo Ren slams into the wall beside her. The sound of distant yelling and dozens of pairs of feet running down the halls fills the air as she continues to randomly punch buttons. 

“What are you doing?!” Kylo turns to glance back down the corridor that opens up into this small room full of panels and wiring, and then frowns at her fingers moving frantically. 

“Trying to get this escape pod open so I can get out of here.” She grunts and tries a new combination. 

“No way.” He effortlessly shoves her aside and squints at the glowing lights. “I’m the one who’s taking that escape pod. I need it more than you do.”

Rey’s mouth falls open. Ugh! She doesn’t have time for this. “And how is that?”

“They know who I am, and they want me to pay for the debts of Han Solo. If they catch me, I’m dead. Whereas, you should be fine.”

“Isn’t there another pod?”

“Not on this level.” Kylo punches a button savagely. 

This can’t be happening. One minute she had been fighting Kylo Ren and winning, and the next they were running for their lives. 

Throughout the past months since their standoff on Crait, Rey had been having weekly Force visits by Kylo. It was annoying for both of them. They couldn’t figure out how to turn the damn connection off. Things had been heating up between the Resistance and the First Order, battles turning more and more ugly. When Kylo had suggested they meet to finish this once and for all, she’d jumped at the chance. 

They had decided to meet on neutral ground, a huge tank ship used for ship repair and refueling. They had both been dropped off by their people and met on the bottom level, locking all doors behind them so they would have total privacy. Unfortunately, some old friends had shown up just in time to stop them from killing each other. 

The notorious Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub had once again formed an alliance to wreak havoc on Rey’s plans. Apparently, they’d been monitoring this station for the best time to take over and claim the vessel for themselves. Somehow, they broke in past the locks Rey and Kylo had put up, and snuck inside. They had been intent on searching the ship for all the things they could sell, but when they saw the pair fighting, sabers blazing, they suddenly found a new target. 

With help from the Force, Rey and her least-threatening enemy had been able to get away and put some distance between themselves and the murderous men, but not before one of them had yelled out, “You’re Han Solo’s boy!”

Now, the one escape pod they could find was refusing to open and several dozen gang members were right on their tails. And to make matters worse, if they ever did get it open, she’d have to fight Kylo for it. This is not how she’d thought this day would go. 

Still sweaty from their fight and the run, Kylo swipes a lock of wet hair out of his eyes. Rey watches him, rage building in her chest. Coiling her muscles, she hits him hard in the side, sending him skidding to the right. She has an idea that just might work. She hunches down and pries open a panel to reveal a maze of wires. Rey surveys the mess. This is a type of ship she’s never worked on before. Maybe if she can-.

“What are you doing now?” Kylo is standing over her, fists balled at his sides. 

“Shut up, alright! I need to focus. There’s a wire feeding power to the main console, if I can remove that one and connect it to that other circuit-.” Rey’s words are cut off by the whooshing noise of his saber igniting. 

Terror surging through her, she braces for impact and snaps her head back to look up at him. But he’s not looking at her. He’s eyeing the panel of buttons, and then, to her utter astonishment, he attacks it with his saber, cutting the metal to ribbons before her eyes. She climbs to her feet and jumps back, starring open-mouthed. “What are you doing, you idiot?!?” 

Panel fully melted, Kylo turns off his saber and takes a step back. He surveys his work with a smug expression. Rey is angry enough, she just might be able to shove her lightsaber through his face. That was her way off this ship. Now she’s going to die here. She prepares her body and mind for a fight, there’s no way she’s going to give the pleasure of killing him to a Death Gang. She’s the only one who is aloud to kill him. 

But she stops as he moves to the airlock and presses his gloved fingers into the crack between the doors. He braces his feet and begins to pull, gritting his teeth and grunting. What the hell is he doing? 

Suddenly to her surprise, the doors begin to slide apart. When they are enough for him to slide through, he turns to her with a cocky grin. “Now, wasn’t that easy? You’re not the only one who knows how ships work.” Then he slides inside. Rey clamps shut her gaping jaw and follows him inside the small chamber. 

The pod is much smaller than it looked through the glass door. In fact, its very similar to the one she’d used to transport herself from the Falcon to Snoke’s ship. Its all metal with a tiny peephole at the top and glass slats in the sides. It reminds her very much of a coffin. 

Kylo is hovering over the control screen, punching in commands. Rey pushes up into his buisness. “Listen. I got here first. The pod is mine. I clamed it.” She inwardly groans at how childish it sounds, but there’s no time to worry about that when her life is at stake. 

“Well, I’m the one who got the doors open. So, I claim it.” His eyes don’t even leave the screen. He finishes plugging in the commands and coordinates. And the screen flashes to a page of information. Pod Occupancy Capacity: one. 

Rey reaches the button to open the pod a moment before his does. They both hold their ground grasping the button and glaring into each other’s eyes. 

Suddenly a shout from the room beyond the airlock jerks them out of their face off. The first of their pursuers have arrived. “There they are! Stop!” 

One of them, Rey doesn’t know which, pushes the button and the lid retracts on its self. They both move at once shoving each other to get inside first. “Move. You, bloody-.”

“Get out of the way. I need it!”

Rey has just crushed her waist into the rectangular opening and Kylo has shoved one long leg in the other direction and has a hand around her upper arm, trying to pull her out, when the leader of the gang reaches the airlock. They both freeze, eyes fixed on the men as they begin to try to yank open the doors. Their heads slowly turn to face each other. Rey chews her lip. Kylo’s gaze darts between her eyes. They both speak at once.

“So, I guess we can…”

“We’ll just have to make it fit.”

Rey hesitantly climbs out and lets Kylo slide all the way in and lay on his side, back to the wall. Then she climbs in after him and wiggling and pushing against his body until she’s fully inside. The moment she’s situated, Kylo presses the button for the pod to slide closed. Through the small port hole Rey watches with horror as the men succeed in wrestling the doors open and pour through the opening, shouting and cursing. A moment before the first hand lands on the pod, the outer airlock opens and the pod shoots out the small hatch, feetfirst. 

They are plunged into complete darkness for a moment. The only light is the stars beyond the windows. But then with a click small rows of white lights around the edge of the top of the walls flicker to life. Rey lets out a deep breath and her head falls back against the wall, eyes closed. “That was close.” She pants. She feels so relieved she wants to laugh.

“Too close.” Kylo’s breath fans her face and she’s suddenly aware of just how close they are. Speaking of too close… 

Opening her eyes, Rey presses her body back against the wall trying to create as much distance as possible between them. She glances at his face and sees his eyes quickly flicker away. Then she does the same, searching the wall behind him to find some place to look that isn’t his face. The silence is heavy between them. 

Huffing, Rey adjusts herself to crane her neck and look down at their feet. Her shoulder bangs against the metal top of the box-like container as she moves. The pod is long enough that Kylo, as big as he is, can fit with a few feet to spare, but the walls narrowing the farther down it goes. The width is another thing entirely. They are just barely wide enough for a normal person to lay comfortably on their back. It is barely big enough to fit the two of them on their sides, even with them pushed up against each other. The fact that their vessel is shaped like a coffin seems like a very bad omen. 

It is stuffy in the confined space, body heat raising the temperature as their breaths bounce off one another. Rey’s eyes continue to wander around the space behind his head for a place to land. In the silence, Kylo’s swallow is far too loud. He clears his throat and her eyes flicker to his. He lifts his eyebrows and presses his lips together, then looks away. Rey adjusts herself again, the metal floor pressing uncomfortably into her shoulder and hip. Their chests brush. Rey tries not to let the heat in her face show. 

“So, how long until we reach the planet?” Rey asks to break the silence. 

He sighs and rubs a hand across his forehead. Its actually rather comical, how big uncomfortable he looks, shoulder squashed against the top of the pod, so he looks like he’s in a perpetual shrug. His arm lays rigidly straight on his side, fingers extended and flat against his thigh, as if he’s trying very hard not to touch her at all. 

She notices that, because of his position, all his hair has shifted over to the right side of his face to reveal a peek of his left ear. It is more round than other ears, almost a half-circle, and sticks out from the side of his head. Rey hasn’t really ever thought about his ears before, but now that she has, she can’t stop starring at that tiny slice of pale flesh. 

“Well, it said three hours when we left the ship so it’s probably about the same still. We really haven’t been traveling very long.”

“Three hours!” His words snap her back to reality. “You can’t be serious! My shoulder is already killing me.” 

Kylo’s eyebrows shoot up. “Your shoulder is hurting? Look at me.” He gestures to himself with a wide palm. “How do you think I feel?” 

She does look at him, his ear specifically, and then looks away. “Well, that’s not my fault. You didn’t have to come. I would have been much more comfortable if you hadn’t. 

“Of course.” His voice drips with sarcasm, “I didn’t have to come. I could have just walked up to those thugs, offered them an apology, and then they’d invite me over for tea and bantha milk. You’re the one who didn’t have to come. They would have let you live.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Oh, sure they would. They seem like such nice people. After they saw me with you, they would have totally just let me walk away.” 

“Right. So, now I’m to blame for all your problems.” 

“Well you haven’t exactly been a big help. You are the Supreme Leader after all.”

Kylo frowns and glares at the walls around him. “Stupid, nerf-hearding-.” He begins to thrash in the confines pounding his fist into the metal lid, his elbows and back banging against the walls. 

Rey sucks herself back against the wall to avoid getting an elbow or fist to the face. “Oh, stop it! Breaking the thing is not going to help the situation!” But he’s grunting and growling too loudly to hear her. 

Finally, his body collapses back into its previous cramped position, breathing heavily, sweat peppering his forehead. He notices Rey starring at him with raised eyebrows. “What?” He huffs. 

“Are you finished?” 

“Yes.”

“Good, because you’re acting like a child.” Rey tries to look superior but it’s hard to look serious when you’re only inches from someone’s face. He only sighs and turns his eyes to the ceiling. 

Kylo fidgets. He tries propping himself up on an elbow but that seems to pain him, so he tries to rest his head on his extended arm. That doesn’t work because there isn’t enough room and he ends up having to bend his wrist in an unnatural position. Rey watches him, feeling her own discomfort turn to pain. 

Finally, he sighs and looks her right in the face. “This isn’t working. We need a new position.” Rey frowns. “Here, why don’t I lay down on my back and you can lay on top of me.”

She recoils in surprise. That was not something she’d been expecting him to say. “Uh, no.” She splutters, shaking her head and squeezing closer to the wall. “No way.”  
“Why not?” She can tell he’s trying to be nonchalant and cool about it, but he swallows twice and looks too hard into her eyes.

“Because-.” Oh, Maker, this is awkward. She tries not to blush as she scrambles for a reason other than I don’t want my body parts pressed against your body parts. “Because, it’s just”, she glances briefly at his chest, “a bit awkward.” 

He doesn’t quite meet her gaze and she can see a patch of red growing spreading from his ears into his face. “Not necessarily.”

“Uh, yes necessarily.”

“Ok fine”, he says, all business, “Then you turn around and lay on your other side and I’ll lay behind you.” 

“No way!” She cries, mortified at how red her face is getting. “You might, I don’t know, sab me in the back.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes at that. “Ok. So, we have no other choice. You’ll just have to lay on top of me.”

Rey only stares at him, wide-eyed and mouth slightly ajar. 

“Unless you want me to be on top?”

“Ah, no!” 

“Then come on. You’re the one who said your shoulder was killing you.” 

“Fine”, she finally agrees and begins to hesitantly shift her body.

With much adjusting and wiggling and grunting, Kylo slides until he’s on his back, helping Rey maneuver out of the way, and pulling her by the waist on to himself. She ends up laying on his chest and stomach, one knee on the outside of his right leg and the other bent between his spread legs. She’s basically straddling his hip, the round point of his hip bone pressing into her crotch. 

Kylo rests his head against the floor and sighs with relief. Rey is rather short of breath at the proximity, but can’t help enjoying the feeling of relaxing her shoulder and side muscles. Deciding that it would be too intimate to lay her head on his chest, she bends one arm under her and rests her chin on in. Her arm spans his pecks, her own breasts are pressed against the muscles of his stomach. From here she has a clear view of his face. And she tries not to look at it. 

Kylo lets his eye lids fall closed and attempts to rest, but she can tell he’s trying to stay very still beneath her and his breaths aren’t quite normal. She finds herself pressing to much weight into one side of her arm so that her elbow pokes him. His brows furrow at the discomfort and she quickly retracts it, but then Rey gets an idea. 

She experimentally increases pressure on the joint and begins to press it harder and harder into his flesh.

“Ow, Rey!” 

She bites back grin. “What?” she asks innocently. 

“Your elbow.” He pokes it with a gloved finger. “It hurts.” 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t notice.” She retracts the pressure and he closes his eyes once more. A few moments later, the point of her elbow begins to push again.  
“Rey!” Kylo grabs her arm and pushes it away from the spot where he’s probably starting to bruise. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize I was doing it again.”

“That thing it sharp.”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to rest.”

“Well, so am I, so can you stop that?” He huffs and lays his head back against the ground and relaxes his eyes. 

This is turning out to be more amusing than she’d thought. She can’t deny she’s getting a lot of pleasure out of seeing his discomfort. A smug smile tugs at her mouth. If she can’t sleep, she’d certainly not going to let him. 

“Ow! Damn it, Rey!” Kylo shoves her elbow away from his skin as if she’d burned it. “You have to stop that.” 

“I can’t help it. This position isn’t very comfortable for me.” She’s plastering on a sincere smile, all the while pushing her elbow into his stomach. 

He jumps away from her arm and then growls. “That’s it!” He grabs both of her elbows. “You aren’t comfortable, well fine. I’m going to be on top this time.” 

“No! You’re going to crush me! She cries, but he’s already moving. She tries to escape his grabs, but finally he gets a hold of her waist and flips her over, landing on top. 

He is heavy and massive, but he manages to keep part of his weight on his arms. He’s laying with half his chest on hers and the rest hanging over where he props himself up with an arm. One leg is on the outside of her thigh and the other in bent between her legs and pressed against her crotch. Rey tries not to focus on the hard bulge pressed against her lower stomach. 

Even though it’s the same position they were just in, it is much more intimate this way. Something about the weight of his peck on her breast and the way he seems to incase her body inside his, is filling the air with electricity. Kylo’s face grows red with the heat of it. He swallows hard forces his gaze away. 

Rey gnaws her bottom lip as she tries to calm her spractic breathing. When he shifts his leg, she becomes acutely aware of his thigh between her legs. She stifles a groan when he moves it again, just the tiniest bit, but it still sends a tiny shock wave through the sensitive area. It is her imagination, or is he getting hard? 

When he shifts again, rocking his hips just the tiniest bit, rubbing his erection against her; she gasps much too loudly. Kylo’s head lifts. “What?”

“Nothing.” Her voice breathy and high pitched. 

She meets his eyes and her heart stills. She had never imagined what his face would look like above her like this, but now she’ll never forget. His hair hangs down around his face like a shadowy halo and his thick pouty lips are parted slightly. And the way he looks at her with those dark hooded eyes, his pupils are large and all consuming; she can’t look away. She doesn’t want to. 

Rey can’t keep this up, the air between them is so charged, they could blow at any moment. She just knows if he keeps looking at her like that, something either very good or very bad is going to happen.

Kylo searches her eyes, chocolate spheres darting back and forth. “What is it, Rey?” His lips are so close she could touch them if she wanted to. She could reach out and press the tip of her finger to his bottom lip and-. “Rey?”

“Uh, um.” She blinks several times and clears her throat. “I, um… I’m getting crushed. You’re so heavy.” 

“Here, is this better?” He shifts even more weight off her chest. 

“No. You’re smushing me! Ah, Kylo!” She puts a palm on his chest and pushes. 

“I can’t move anymore. Rey, I’m trying not to.” 

Working up momentum, Rey continues to smack at his shoulder. “I can barely breathe. Just get off! You’re squashing me!” 

“Well, I can’t help it.” He growls and tries to fend off her attacks. “Move? Move where?”

As she struggles beneath him, her crotch rubs against his leg. Distracting him with smacks and shoves and yelling, she grinds her aching clit against the firm muscles of his leg. It feels so good. And now she knows he’s hard. She can feel the outline of his dick as he rocks his hips ever so slightly. He’s enjoying this too. 

Rey can’t take it anymore. This is too much for her. She has to get him off of her while she still has control of her mind. “Kylo! Seriously, get off. I’m being smashed under here.” 

“Fine. You lay down on your side and I’ll do the same behind you.” 

“No way.” She tries very hard not to get pleasure out of the image in her mind of his body solid at her back and his mouth so close to her neck. 

“Why not. It will be more comfortable than our backs to the walls.” 

“Well, because… you could stab in the back.” 

He laughs at that. He actually throws back his head and cackles. “Oh, please. You think I’m stupid enough to turn on my saber in here? And besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already.” 

“Alright fine.” She begins to inch out from under him. With some adjusting, they finally relax. 

With the limited space, Kylo can’t help but have his chest against her back, but she tries to keep her butt from bumping against his crotch. He lays rigidly behind her, arm flattened out along his side and fingers straight. He’s doing his very best not to touch her. Suddenly a nervous tension settles between them. 

She hears, instead of sees, him lick his lips. They must be so close to her ear. Every breath sends a tingle down her spine.

“So, how’s your arm?” Kylo’s breath is warm against the cuff of her ear and she can hear his deep bass rumbling at her back. She turns her head towards him, and her body shifts as well. 

“What?”

“You’re arm.” A black leather finger taps the scar on her bare upper arm. “You were injured when we fought Snoke’s guards.” 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Her voice is little more than a whisper. She becomes acutely aware of the way they are leaning into each other, the hard member against her ass.  
The tiny wisps of hair on her neck flutter as he breaths. She swears she felt the brush of a lip. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey sees Kylo’s hand leave his side and come towards their faces. For a moment she thinks he’s going to touch her face, but instead he puts a finger in his mouth. Her breath hitches. Slowly, one by one, his slips his fingers out of his glove. When his hand is free, he tosses it away with his teeth. She watches, head tilted toward him, as he removes the other the same way. 

When his hand returns to his side, it no longer rigid. With the slightest of movements his fingers creep up to her waist. His fingers slide along the curve until is palm rests on the side and his long fingers drape onto her stomach. She leans even more into him, heart and inner core fluttering. 

“Kylo?” 

“Yes?”

Rey shifts her shoulders so she can look him in the face. He holds her gaze. “Maybe, you should get back on top again… that was more comfortable I think.” 

Very carefully, he slides her body under his and settles himself atop her. This time he’s kneeling between her wide spread legs; His hard cock straining against her the outside of her sex Both of her breasts are flattened under the delicious pressure of his broad chest and his bare hands are splayed on either side of her head. 

Maker, this feels so good. 

Kylo is devouring her with his eyes. It takes all her willpower not to stare back. Instead she finds a spot on the ceiling and bites her lip. Arms lay flat along her sides and hands fidget with nervousness and with the effort of keeping them to herself. It’s too quiet. 

“You know, if you would have just turned gone back to the resistance with me in the first place, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Well”, Kylo counters, “If you had just accepted my offer to rule the Galaxy together, we wouldn’t be here either.”

“I didn’t want to rule the galaxy. I just wanted-not that.” She tries very hard not to look at his lips but does anyway. 

“Well, I didn’t want to go back to the resistance. I would have been basically sentencing myself to a life in chains. If I got to live that long.”

“That wouldn’t have happened.”

“It would.” His voice is deep and stern, and she can’t say with complete confidence that it wouldn’t have ended up that way. “You should have just joined me. I was sure after that vision I had that you would.” 

“Because you saw who my parents were?” 

“Yes.”

“Well maybe if you’d left out the bit about me being nothing, I might have actually said agreed.”

“Ugh”, he groans, “I didn’t mean it that way. I said, but not to me.” He shifts forward and presses her tighter beneath his body.

“When I said you were nothing, that was true. You are nothing…” He tries to course correct when he sees her raise a stern eyebrow. “I mean you’re not- but you are nothing in the grand scheme of things. Like compared to my family… no, listen you would have been nothing with just what your parents gave you. But you made yourself important by not being like them. What I was trying to say was: you are nothing, or, no, you would have been nothing…if-.” 

“Call me nothing one more time and I’ll slap you.” Rey raises her hand warningly. 

“You’re going to slap me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to slap me!?”

“Yes!” 

“Listen, I’m just trying to explain-.”

SLAP!

Kylo blinks down at her, slack jawed in astonishment. And Rey haughtily glares back. She raises her palm, preparing to slap him again, but Kylo grabs her small wrist in his huge hand and pins it to the floor. 

Rey gasps indignantly. But, suddenly, without warning, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, dives in and kisses her hard on the lips. 

She freezes, eyes wide. But he pulls away just as quickly. Lifting his head, he stares down at her with panting, parted lips. 

They lock eyes and Kylo moves his mouth speak but is cut off when she grabs his face and pulls it down to meet hers. She kisses him for several long moments before they both break apart and stare at each other. 

Then they’re both surging forward, holding nothing back. This time the kiss is deep and warm. She can’t get enough of his lips, capturing them over and over. He parts his to let her tong roam his mouth and he bites playfully at her bottom lip. Burring her fingers in the glossy locks at the back of his neck, she pulls him even closer, needing all of him. He wraps a hand in strands of her hair and runs the other up and down her waist and hip. They both gasp for air. 

When Kylo slips a hand under her tunic to run a bare finger along the bottom curve of her breast, she gasps and grinds her hips against his. This only makes him groan into her open mouth and take the full breast into his palm. As he runs his wet lips down her neck and kneads her breast with his careful fingers and he sucks at her collar bone, she groans and grips his hair painfully. 

Kylo lifts his head to gaze into her eyes. They are hooded and large with need, and she knows her own match them. Then he kisses her again and begins tugging the ends of her tunic up. “Off”, he whispers into her ear, yanking at the fabric keeping her from him. 

And then they are frantically moving. They fumble and pant as she helps him get the tunic up over her head. The moment it’s off, he throws it to the side and drops his head to her chest, pressing kisses to one breast and then the other. Her mouth falls open when he takes a nipple between thick lips and tastes it with his tong.

He’s very hard now, Rey can feel his length pressed between her legs as he grinds into her. She’s getting so wet she wonders if he can feel it through both their pants and feels a small thrill at the thought that he might. She runs her hands up and down his back as he explores her breasts. Then the tucks her fingers under the rim, of his tunic, “Off.” 

Kylo chuckles into her open mouth and she grins. 

He lifts himself off her long enough to shuck off his tunic, back pressing against the top of the pod. He’s wearing a thin, sleeveless shirt underneath and- suspenders. Rey chuckles with surprise and delight. “What?” Kylo lifts his face from her chest, his lips flushed and slick. 

“You wear suspenders”, she chuckles.

He cocks his head, “Yes. Is that a bad thing?” 

“No. Definitely not.” He grins and then surges in to steal a kiss. Rey begins to unclasp the suspenders. She takes her time with those, and then the shirt joins them in a pile somewhere at the bottom of the pod. 

Taking in his thick, muscular chest and arms, Rey can’t help licking her lips. She runs her hands up and down his torso, enjoying the feeling of his skin beneath her finger tips, as he presses hisses to her shoulder. 

Rey’s mind whirls. Everything is happening so quickly that she can hardly wrap her brain around it. And yet, she isn’t the least bit surprised that it is happening; as if she’s known all along that she would end up here, one way or another, under the body of this man, under his lips. 

Rey keeps eye contact with Kylo, forces him to hold her gaze, as she slides a hand between their bodies and pries open the clasp at the front of his pants. She lets a few curious fingers slip between the folds of fabric to find his straining length. 

He gasps when the tips of her fingers brush the edge of the head of his cock, but she forces his eyes to stay on hers. She rubs tiny circles around the head until he can’t take it anymore and breaks away to rip his pants off and kick them away. His cleaver fingers don’t stop there, but work quickly to free her of her own trousers and shoes. Then they are both naked, sweating and gasping in the small pod. 

Kylo is big, as Rey had always suspected, and though she can’t see it, pressed down between them, she can feel the long, thick length grinding along the outside folds of her cunt. 

Kissing her hard and deep, Kylo snakes a hand between their damp bodies to press two fingers between her folds and discover just how wet she is. Rey is dripping. They both moan at the feeling. His fingers find her clit and begin to message in slow circles. Moaning, Rey arches her back and grinds her hips up greedily against his touch. 

Just when she thinks she can’t stand any more, his fingers are gone and are replaced with the firm head of his cock. He can barely control himself as he thrusts hard against her quivering clit. 

“Ben”, Rey’s hands find his face and she guides his gaze back to her. He searches her face, brows knitted together. 

Rey doesn’t know what she’s doing. She doesn’t know how she’s doing it. She only knows that she needs to, needs this. Needs him. 

Through her eyes, Rey tries to tell him all the things she wants, all the things she does not know how to say; and Kylo- her Ben, he understands. 

Ever so gently, Ben shifts himself until he is positioned at her entrance. She feels the warm round head as a steady pressure at her opening. He wants this. She can feel it through the Force, and every fiber of his being, and see it in his eyes. And she wants it too. 

“Ben.”

And then he’s pressing inside, deeper and deeper still, inch by delicious inch. There’s a slight burn and a stretch, and then… pure bliss. 

“Ben!” Rey cries as he fills her all the way, pulls back, and then fills her again. Her voice is loud now. There is no one else to hear. 

His strokes are slow at first, but soon they turn strong and quick. 

Rey buries her fingers deep in his hair and pulls. With a moan, he increases the heaviness of his hips, his cock reaching a place deeper than any he had yet been. He is so big, and he is filling her up so completely. Her mind can barely comprehend. 

Ben’s fingers dig deep creases into her shoulders and hips. He is taking her hard and deep. Rey’s legs are splayed beneath him as he impales her small body over and over again. Their conjoined slick causes a loud smacking as their skin slaps together, and it fills the small container. Their sweaty bodies stick to metal walls, the floor of the pod, and each other. All is skin and metal and pleasure. 

Rey is close. She can feel her orgasm coming quickly and furiously. “I’m going to come.” She manages between gasps and moans. “Oh Force, I’m going to-”. Ben growls against the place where his teeth meet her collarbone. His movements become wild, hips pounding into hers, pushing her closer. With each thrust he grinds his pelvis into her clit. 

Then suddenly Rey is coming. Her claws rake raw trails into the pale skin of his back as she convulses around his still thrusting cock. But before she’s full through her orgasm, Ben is pulling out. The emptiness makes her gasp. Without a moment’s hesitation, he flips her on her side and slips down behind her. A large, strong hand grabs her by the thigh and hooks it around his hip, her heel pressing into the soft flesh of his ass.  
Then his cock is back between her legs teasing her clit. Rey gasps. She’s still so sensitive from her orgasm that is sends shock waves through her core. Ben kisses a long trail down the side of her neck, his saliva hot against her even hotter skin. She is dripping sweat, but she has never needed anything more than to have him back inside her. 

Without holding back, Rey grinds her ass against his hips and works his cock through her wet folds until he’s dripping with their mixed arousal. Then she reaches down between her legs, strokes his shaft a few times and then guides his length back inside her. He slides is without any resistance. Once he’s fully seated inside her, they both moan.

Ben is nearing his own release, so he takes it slow, agonizingly slow. His strokes are languid and deep. He continues to whisper in her ear as he takes her all the way. “Rey.” He pulls all the way out, only to dive back in deep, and then back out again. Neither of them knew what they were doing when they started, but they are learning quickly. 

Rey’s back arches as he hits a particularly deep spot inside her, and her head falls back against his shoulder. Gripping her hip even tighter, Ben growls in her ear. He can’t hold himself back any longer, his hips begin to piston quickly and his nails bite into her waist as he pulls her body in to meet each thrust. 

He’s close. Rey can tell by the way he’s panting and the erratic pounding of his pulse beneath her lips as she loses herself in the musk of his neck. She tilts her head back even further to nip and suck at the tendons standing out at his throat.

He’s close. They both are. But Rey can’t bare for it to be over quite yet. She presses a palm to the hollow of his hip, pausing his strokes, and pulls him out, turning her body to face him. They lock eyes and Rey kisses him deeply. His large mouth devours her and all she wants is to lose herself into that warm embrace. 

When she pulls back, there’s a new light in her eyes. Ben gives her a questioning look, but Rey only whispers, “Trust me, Ben.” 

He nods and lets her push him onto his back. Then she carefully maneuvers herself to straddle his body. He watches her the whole time, entranced. 

The roof isn’t high enough for her to sit up, but its just enough to lift her self off him so that she can take the base of his cock in her hand. Then she maneuvers it to her entrance and slowly begins to sink down onto the length. 

When he’s fully inside, Rey shifts her hips experimentally and they both gasp as the sensation. This new angle feels wonderful and so does the little thrill that goes through her at being in control. 

Rey moves slowly at first, but then begins to ride him unashamedly, her hips jerking and clit grinding into the muscles of his abdomen. Ben watches her every movement, his eyes trained on her in quiet rapture, like he’s watching something sacred and holy happening. 

He lets her ride him at first, but then his need takes over and he grips her thighs and thrusts his hips up to meet her every movement, pushing himself deeper each time. 

They’re movements turn frantic. They are not two people any longer, but one being moving desperately towards one goal. They are so close. In the confined space their bodies bang against the walls and the ceiling and floor. They twist and bounce and pound. Need and pure pleasure drive them beyond comprehension to a place where nothing matters but these two people and finding their release in each other. 

So, in the cold dark recesses of space, alone in the galaxy, they finish together. What a sight it might have been for a passing star ship. 

With one final thrust Rey comes, body arching and spasming as her vision turns white and her entire being is filled with bliss. Ben follows just behind her, growling and moaning, as he buries himself deep within and fills her with his cum. With a few shallow strokes, he squeezes out the last drops and collapses back against the metal floor, gasping. 

When they’ve both regained their breath, Ben gathers her in his arms and maneuvers them onto their sides, facing each other. He keeps his strong arms around her body and interlocks their legs. When Rey finally opens her sleepy eyes, she finds him watching her; his impossibly deep irises, filling up her whole world in that moment. 

“Rey”, he whispers. 

Rey can’t keep a smile from her mouth. She lifts a finger to trace the outline of his lips, and then slides it up along the line of the scar she had given him, to curl in his dark locks. He’s smiling too, really smiling, and its so beautiful Rey thinks she might cry. 

Ben leans into her touch and plants a kiss on her wrist before finding her lips with his own. Taking in every movement and every breath, she kisses him softly. 

“You know”, Ben says pulling away slightly. “Maybe this pod wasn’t so bad after all.” Rey chuckles and presses her mouth to his grin. 

BUMP

Suddenly there is a soft bang from outside the pod and the capsule shudders and jostles before all movement stops, the engine cuts off, and they’re thrust into silence. 

Rey and Ben exchange a look. 

“Appears that we’ve landed.” 

Rey raises her eyebrows in surprise. They’ve made it to the planet, back to solid ground. 

There’s a sudden hiss as steam billows around the pod, and the top begins to slide back to reveal a black sky full of stars. 

The pair, still naked and tangled up in each other’s arms, separate and sit up as the cold air seeps in and they peek outside. 

They aren’t alone. 

They are in the center of some sort of camp. Tents and campfires are scattered around an open plane and scattered among them are dozens of people with grey and purple skin, and every one of them are starring at the two in the pod. The nearest ones have wide open eyes and even wider open mouths. And out around the furthest campfire, stand a group of humans dressed in familiar orange jumpsuits. And in the shadows beyond them, a line of ships that look suspiciously like x-wings. 

Arms flying up to cover her chest, Rey shoots Ben an anxious look. He swallows, eyes darting around their surroundings. Suddenly he grabs her wrist tightly in his fist and leans close to her ear. “Do you see that patch of trees and bushes to the right?” Ben whispers. 

Rey’s eyes skim the area. “No.”

“The other right.” 

She turns her head slightly and sees the trees. “Yes.” She whispers back. 

“When I say run, we jump out and run for those trees.” 

“Wait, what?” But before she can ask, he is ducking back inside the pod and scrounging around for their neglected clothing. 

“Ok. RUN!” And suddenly, before Rey can think, Ben is grabbing her hand, while holding a bundle of clothes in the other, and yanking her up. They race across the clearing, away from the starring eyes, away from the resistance members, and away from that blessed little pod.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best time writing this! Usually my fics are very angsty or serious, so this was a refreshing and fun time. Reylo is everything and I love writing them into awkward situations. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Please like and leave comments telling me what you thought!


End file.
